Fandom Drabble Challenge
by Haruhi-sama
Summary: I am trying to complete these drabbles using my fandoms as a basis. It won't always be Doctor Who so.. I'll put notice in the Chapter title, kay?
1. Drabble 10 DW

_1. Love 2. Dream 3. Education 4. Confusion 5. Heart Broken 6. Proposal 7. Welcoming 8. Photographs 9. Loss **10. Past** 11. Funny 12. Prince Charming 13. Present 14. Holiday 15. Money 16. Curiousity 17. Roses 18. Borrowed 19. Future 20. Suggest 21. Disagreement 22. Dance 23. Home 24. Relief 25. Cheating 26. Different 27. Beginning 28. Holding Hands 29. Sparkle 30. Beauty 40. "You did what?" 41. Depression 42. Careful 43. Fearful 44. Angry 45. Snap 46. Daring 47. Plaid 48. sweet tooth 49. Perfection 50. Organise 51. Science Fiction 52. Chocolate 53. Chicken 54. Allergic 55. Snowball 56. Socks 57. Dictionary 58. Pajamas 59. Newspaper 60. Homework 61. Dungeon 62. Torch 63. Act 64. Bored 65. Chase 66. Dare 67. Fight 68. Ignored 69. Slap 70. Team 71. Warning 72. Untie 73. Telescope 74. Magic 75. Astronomy 76. Ancient Rome 77. Embarrassment 78. Success 79. Feather 80. Famous 81. Sick 82. Firework 83. 4th of July 84. Celebration 85. Eventful 86. Christmas 87. Summer 88. Holidays 89. Destruction 90. Trouble 91. Golden 92. Jewellery 93. Follow 94. Construct 95. Blue 96. Pain 97. Desire 98. Worship 99. Doctor 100. Believe_

Inking her equipment, Kathy angrily grumbled as the ink dripped onto the paper before she could even begin to write. She knew that her time was going to come to a close soon, she had to contact her best friend one last time.  
>Her husband thought that she was writing to her friend in another area of England - well, he was half-right.<p>

Kathy didn't understand how this had happened at all but she knew that she couldn't go back and she knew that this had something to do with that house.  
>Something to do with those Angels.<p> 


	2. Drabble 95 DW

_1. Love 2. Dream 3. Education 4. Confusion 5. Heart Broken 6. Proposal 7. Welcoming 8. Photographs 9. Loss **10. Past** 11. Funny 12. Prince Charming 13. Present 14. Holiday 15. Money 16. Curiousity 17. Roses 18. Borrowed 19. Future 20. Suggest 21. Disagreement 22. Dance 23. Home 24. Relief 25. Cheating 26. Different 27. Beginning 28. Holding Hands 29. Sparkle 30. Beauty 40. "You did what?" 41. Depression 42. Careful 43. Fearful 44. Angry 45. Snap 46. Daring 47. Plaid 48. sweet tooth 49. Perfection 50. Organise 51. Science Fiction 52. Chocolate 53. Chicken 54. Allergic 55. Snowball 56. Socks 57. Dictionary 58. Pajamas 59. Newspaper 60. Homework 61. Dungeon 62. Torch 63. Act 64. Bored 65. Chase 66. Dare 67. Fight 68. Ignored 69. Slap 70. Team 71. Warning 72. Untie 73. Telescope 74. Magic 75. Astronomy 76. Ancient Rome 77. Embarrassment 78. Success 79. Feather 80. Famous 81. Sick 82. Firework 83. 4th of July 84. Celebration 85. Eventful 86. Christmas 87. Summer 88. Holidays 89. Destruction 90. Trouble 91. Golden 92. Jewellery 93. Follow 94. Construct **95. Blue** 96. Pain 97. Desire 98. Worship 99. Doctor 100. Believe_

Amy couldn't understand why she felt like this. Everything had gone perfect - just as planned.  
>Yet, she knew she was missing something. <span>Something important.<span>  
>Shaking the thought from her mind, Amy squeezed Rory's hand and, as she looked over the main table and out at all of their guests, she smiled. Everything was the way it should be. Everything was perfect.<br>Looking up as someone handed her a present, Amy frowned as she picked it up, staring at it with wide eyes.  
>She didn't know who it was from but she recognised that deep colour.<br>She knew that Blue.


	3. Drabble 76 DW

_1. Love 2. Dream 3. Education 4. Confusion 5. Heart Broken 6. Proposal 7. Welcoming 8. Photographs 9. Loss **10. Past** 11. Funny 12. Prince Charming 13. Present 14. Holiday 15. Money 16. Curiousity 17. Roses 18. Borrowed 19. Future 20. Suggest 21. Disagreement 22. Dance 23. Home 24. Relief 25. Cheating 26. Different 27. Beginning 28. Holding Hands 29. Sparkle 30. Beauty 40. "You did what?" 41. Depression 42. Careful 43. Fearful 44. Angry 45. Snap 46. Daring 47. Plaid 48. sweet tooth 49. Perfection 50. Organise 51. Science Fiction 52. Chocolate 53. Chicken 54. Allergic 55. Snowball 56. Socks 57. Dictionary 58. Pajamas 59. Newspaper 60. Homework 61. Dungeon 62. Torch 63. Act 64. Bored 65. Chase 66. Dare 67. Fight 68. Ignored 69. Slap 70. Team 71. Warning 72. Untie 73. Telescope 74. Magic 75. Astronomy **76. Ancient Rome** 77. Embarrassment 78. Success 79. Feather 80. Famous 81. Sick 82. Firework 83. 4th of July 84. Celebration 85. Eventful 86. Christmas 87. Summer 88. Holidays 89. Destruction 90. Trouble 91. Golden 92. Jewellery 93. Follow 94. Construct **95. Blue** 96. Pain 97. Desire 98. Worship 99. Doctor 100. Believe_

**76. Ancient Rome**

"I'm The Doctor and this...?" Turning to glance over at Rory, The Doctor smiled slightly. "This is Roricus Pondicus."  
>Turning back to face the group before them, The Doctor's smile disappeared as they received a look that was far from welcoming. Moving over to Rory's side, The Doctor hissed. "If you'd have gotten changed when I asked, this wouldn't have been a problem!"<p>

Rory couldn't help but sigh. "I doubt I'd pass for a.. a.. Centurion. Look at them!" He said, waving a hand in the direction of the one closest to him. "They're huge!"

"Shut up and Run. Now."


End file.
